


Wciąż rzucamy przedmiotami i trzaskamy drzwiami

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p><p>Pobudka w obcym łóżku nie była częścią planów superbohatera Johnny’ego Storma.<br/>Od tej pory...<br/>A) Koniec z sekretnymi spotkaniami z Peterem Parkerem — to ostatnia osoba, z którą Johnny chciałby dzielić pokój, a co dopiero łóżko.<br/>B) Profesjonalizm dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. W końcu Parker to fotograf pracujący dla największego nowojorskiego szmatławca zajmującego się głównie oczernianiem superbohaterów.<br/>C) Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej. Łatwo mówić, gdy She–Hulk jest na miesiącu miodowym, a Spider–Man go unika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wciąż rzucamy przedmiotami i trzaskamy drzwiami

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Throwing Things and Slamming the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745113) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> Beta: [Dagulec](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores). Pozostałe błędy są moją winą, nie jej.
> 
> A/N: Oparte na streszczeniu książki _The Taming of a Wild Child_ autorstwa Kimberly Lang. Oryginał znajduje się [tutaj](http://www.harlequin.com/storeitem.html?iid=27697).
> 
> Tytuł z piosenki Maroon Five "One More Night".

Po pierwsze, Johnny chciałby sprecyzować — nie zamierzał przespać się z tym fotografem.

Ale czasami takie rzeczy po prostu się zdarzają, co nie?

**sss**

Johnny obudził się, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

— Spadaj, Sue — powiedział, obracając się na brzuch i zakrywając głowę poduszką.

Materac zaskrzypiał, a potem Johnny poczuł obejmujące go ciepłe ręce i brodę opierającą się o jego ramię. Czyjeś włosy połaskotały go po twarzy.

— Nie mam na imię Sue — odpowiedział męski głos. — I myślę, że to obsługa.

Rozległo się głośniejsze pukanie.

Johnny zdecydował, że najpierw zje jajka, a potem będzie się martwił facetem leżącym w jego łóżku.

**sss**

Facetem leżącym w jego łóżku okazał się być Peter Parker, hańba Daily Bugle. Johnny pewnie powinien pomartwić się najpierw o niego.

— No więc, szczegóły poprzedniej nocy nieco mi się rozmazały — odezwał się, zamykając drzwi za kelnerem. Spojrzał na talerz, na którym znajdowały się naleśniki pokryte bitą śmietaną. — Nadal byliśmy pijani, kiedy to zamawialiśmy?

— Uch, sądząc po uśmiechniętej buźce z czekolady, to bardzo pijani — odpowiedział Peter. Johnny spotkał go już kilka razy, ale nigdy nie określiłby go jako przystojnego ani nie myślał o nim w ogóle. Ale mężczyzna w hotelowym łóżku Johnny’ego był, cóż. Solidną ósemką, z naprawdę wspaniałym sześciopakiem. — Jak bardzo ci się rozmazały? W skali od jednego do dziesięciu.

— Od jednego do dziesięciu? To „ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, jest kiedy panna młoda mnie wygięła do tyłu w tańcu” — przyznał Johnny.

— Ała — rzucił Peter, przeczesując włosy. Odstawały mu na jednej stronie. — To jest nawet jedenaście, jak nie dwanaście. Uch, okej, moje są… mniej rozmazane.

Przynajmniej na wózku z jedzeniem znajdowała się kawa. Johnny łyknął połowę zawartości kubka na raz; ból głowy zmalał nieco.

— Więc od jednego do dziesięciu...

— To „pamiętam, jak wchodziłem do pokoju z rękoma w twoich spodniach” — odpowiedział Peter. Uniósł dłoń i machnął nią na bok. — Potem wszystko staje się niewyraźne.

Johnny starał się sobie przypomnieć, jak to musiało wyglądać — potykanie się o nogi tego drugiego, z rękoma pod jego ubraniami. Usta Petera na jego. Ale to była tylko wyobraźnia — ostatnie, co pamiętał, to tańczenie z ramieniem wokół panny młodej, z drinkiem w drugiej ręce.

Jen będzie się z niego śmiała do końca życia.

— Hej — rzucił, w tym samym czasie, co Peter „więc” i obaj się zaśmiali. Kołdra była owinięta było wokół nóg Petera; jego skóra skontrastowana z bielą pościeli wyglądała na bardziej opaloną. Na twarzy miał schodzący na szyję rumieniec. Johnny tak naprawdę nie myślał o Peterze Parkerze, utrapieniu z kamerą, jako o atrakcyjnej osobie, ale teraz... tja. Widział to. — Więc — ponowił, stając obok łóżka w samych majtkach bokserkach. Peter uniósł wzrok, a Johnny położył rękę na jego karku i pochylił mu się na spotkanie. Peter oddał pocałunek i swoimi zaskakująco silnymi dłońmi objął jego biodra. Wsunął swój lewy mały palec pod gumkę bielizny Johnny’ego.

Zaciągnął go na łóżko, zaciskając dłonie mocniej i obracając się z nim tak, że Johnny wylądował na plecach. Ten przesunął dłoń z karku Petera wyżej, wsuwając ją w krótkie włosy, aby przytrzymać jego usta tam, gdzie chciał, na swoich.

— Jesteś silniejszy, niż na to wyglądasz — powiedział, kiedy oderwali się od siebie, ale nadal oddychali tym samym powietrzem, Johnny nadal trzymał Petera za włosy, a ten nadal był na nim, na nim całym. Zsunął dłoń na ramię Petera, obejmując jego biceps. Peter zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Tak, ja... trenuję — zaczął, ale Johnny’emu znudziło się już rozmawianie. Pocałował go jeszcze raz. Peter powiedział coś przy jego ustach, co zamieniło się w jęk. Owinął wokół Johnny’ego ramię i, używając swojej niezrozumiałej siły, zamienił ich pozycje.

— Dalej, no dalej — poganiał Johnny, napierając na Petera biodrami. Ten znowu zajęczał, zamykając oczy. Wsunął palce pod bieliznę Jonnny’ego, paląc mu tym dotykiem skórę.

No, więc to było tak. Pierwszy raz, kiedy Johnny przespał się z Peterem Parkerem, nie był zamierzony.

Ale drugi już na pewno.

**sss**

— Śniadanie ostygło.

Johnny zaśmiał się, rozciągnięty na jednej stronie łóżka.

— I co ja mam z tym fantem zrobić? — Kiedy Peter na niego spojrzał, Johnny wywrócił oczami, przywołał go ruchem palca i dodał: — Okej, okej, dobra, daj je tu.

Peter patrzył na niego spod rzęs. Johnny położył pierwszy talerz na dłoni i podgrzał go, równomiernie i powoli rozprowadzając gorąco przez swoją dłoń. Nie było to nic wymyślnego, więc pozwolił sobie dodać iskierkę na koniec i puścił oczko.

— Jak mikrofalówka, co?

— Nie do końca — powiedział Peter, zabierając od niego ciepły talerz i podając zimny. — Bardziej jak kuchenka. Mikrofale nie... nie obchodzi cię to, co?

— Ani trochę — odparł Johnny. — No więc. Jestem twoim pierwszym superbohaterem?

— Co?

— No wiesz — dodał Johnny, unosząc brwi. — Twoim pierwszym superbohaterem. En fuego.

— Nie sądzę, żeby chodziło ci o to wyrażenie — odpowiedział Peter, chociaż jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone. Był rozkoszny; Johnny oparł się bokiem o jego ramię. — Nie plotkuję, z kim się całuję — dodał, odbierając od niego talerz.

— Robiliśmy coś więcej niż tylko całowanie — skomentował Johnny, owijając ramiona wokół pasa Petera, chcąc go przyciągnąć z powrotem do siebie. Ten zaśmiał się, odpychając go.

— Nie, no weź, ja pracuję — protestował. — Muszę iść do pracy. Mam robotę.

— Powiedz im, że coś ci wypadło — skwitował Johnny, całując go w ramię. — Będę cię krył.

— Tja, jakoś nie sądzę, że to przejdzie — odpowiedział Peter, wywracając oczami. Odsunął się, ciągnąc Johnny’ego za sobą, bo ten nie chciał go puścić. — Potrzebuję spodni i aparatu, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

— Żadnych spodni — rzucił Johnny. Aparat Petera był w torbie po drugiej stronie pokoju, ale jego telefon leżał na stoliku nocnym. Zabrał go szybko, ciągnąc Petera na łóżko. Ten wydał z siebie zduszony odgłos, ale pozwolił się pociągnąć bez narzekania, jeśli nie liczyć łokcia, który wsadził w żebra Johnny’ego.

Telefon był starszym modelem, ale nie przestarzałym, więc Johnny dość łatwo znalazł w nim aparat.

— Aparat, okej, to możemy omówić. — Wyciągnął telefon przed siebie, uśmiechając się do niego. Peter prychnął, zarówno z rozbawieniem, jak i wstrętem, odsuwając się, zanim Johnny zrobił zdjęcie. Kiedy je sprawdził, zobaczył tylko siebie i kawałek torsu Petera, ramię i rozmazany sutek, a ręka Petera była luźno owinięta wokół ramienia Johnny’ego.

— Przestań — powiedział Peter, nadal się śmiejąc. — Muszę iść, a ty nie potrzebujesz kolejnego skandalu. Ja... ja tak nie robię. Nie jestem taki jak ty.

Uczucie ciepła w piersi Johnny’ego na sekundę zamieniło się w lód.

— Co?

— Nie robię tego — tłumaczył Peter, kręcąc głowę. Włosy opadły mu na oczy i kontynuował: — Te jednonocne numerki. To szaleństwo.

— To nadal jednonocna przygoda, skoro jest już jedenasta rano? — zapytał Johnny, nie starając się ukryć jadu w głosie. Peter spojrzał na niego przez ramię i Johnny zjeżył się.

— Jak widać, to prawda, co mówią — zaczął Peter, sięgając po leżące na podłodze spodnie i wciągając je na siebie. Nawet sposób, w jak zakładał koszulę, zaczynał denerwować Johnny’ego. — Ludzka Pochodnia i grzeje, i ziębi.

— Może powinieneś iść — powiedział Johnny, wściekając się. — To zaczyna się robić nudne.

Peter zostawił Johnny’ego, rozłożonego na łóżku, ze zwisającymi z niego nogami. Leżał tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas po tym, jak drzwi się zamknęły. W końcu podniósł się i sięgnął swój telefon. Zadzwonił do Jen.

Odebrała po trzecim sygnale i zapytała, ziewając porządnie:

— Czego chcesz?

— Spiknąłem się z facetem na twoim ślubie — oznajmił bez powitania.

Przez chwilę nie było żadnej odpowiedzi.

— Był niezły? — zapytała Jen. Zanim Johnny mógł odpowiedzieć, kontynuowała: — Nie odpowiadaj, już i tak wiem. Wyszliście razem, miałeś rękę w tylniej kieszeni jego spodni. Na szczęście ojciec Johna już spał na stole, inaczej dostałby zawału.

— Nie będę więcej pił alkoholu o sile Hulka — przysiągł Johnny. Usłyszał szelest prześcieradeł i ugięcie materaca na linii.

— Nic, co wczoraj zrobiłeś, nie jest materiałem na pierwszą stronę, gorący — powiedziała Jen. — Więc w czym tkwi problem?

Johnny opadł na łóżko i wbił wzrok w sufit. Nachmurzył się; cały dobry humor się ulatniał.

— Nie wiem. On po prostu... nie chce mi wyjść z głowy. Wiesz?

— Jestem Hulkiem, gorący — odparła Jen, znowu ziewając. — I jestem na miesiącu miodowym, więc sugeruję ci...

— Tak, tak — wtrącił Johnny. — Wracaj do łamania łóżka.

Rozłączył się i leżał jeszcze trochę, zastanawiając się, co w Peterze Parkerze tak go kłopotało.

**sss**

Spider–Man walczył ze zbirami o drugiej w nocy. Johnny nie miał nic innego do roboty.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytał, zlatując niżej. Spider–Man tylko na niego zerknął, zajęty łapaniem kolesia na lasso ze swojej sieci. Johnny zagwizdał.

— Jeden uciekł — odpowiedział Spider–Man, wskazując kciukiem za siebie. — Widziałem, jak kierował się w tamtą stronę. Odetniesz mu drogę dla mnie?

— Dla ciebie wszystko — rzucił Johnny, odlatując. Znalazł mężczyznę starającego się wspiąć po ogrodzeniu (co mu się nie udawało, a na dodatek było śmieszne). Wysłał w tamtą stronę iskierkę, która uderzyła w siatkę tuż nad rękoma faceta, przez co ten upadł ze zduszonym okrzykiem.

— Koleś, walczyłem z Mole Manem, okej — zaczął Johnny. — Więc wiem co nieco o smutnych rzeczach... ale to już tragedia.

— To dlatego wszyscy cię nienawidzą — burknął facet, leżąc na plecach na ziemi.

— Hej, to nie było miłe — powiedział Johnny i otoczył go prowizoryczną celą z płomieni, ot, tak sobie.

Spider–Man pojawił się chwilę potem, ogarnął sytuację i rzucił:

— Tworzysz swój własny system sprawiedliwości, Podpałko?

— Wpadł w płonący pierścień ognia — odparł Johnny ze wzruszeniem ramion.

— Upadał w dół, w dół, w dół, ale płomienie unosiły się wyżej*? — zapytał Spider–Man, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

— Poprawka! — krzyknął zbir. — To dlatego wszyscy nienawidzą _was obu_!

— No widzisz, jak ja to robię, mogę zamknąć im usta siecią — oznajmił Spider–Man. W oddali usłyszeli odgłos syren policyjnych. — Na mnie już pora. Do kiedyś, Pochodnio.

— Hej, czekaj! — Johnny poleciał za nim. — Noc jeszcze młoda! Chodź, poszukamy prawdziwych kłopotów.

— Wybacz, nie mogę — odpowiedział Spider–Man, huśtając się między budynkami z łatwością. Czasami, tylko okazjonalnie, Johnny mu tego zazdrościł; bujanie się na sieci nie było jak latanie i nie zamieniłby swoich płomieni na nic, ale było coś ujmującego w tym upadaniu Spider–Mana w momencie, kiedy jedna sieć się kończyła, a druga jeszcze nie doleciała do celu. Od samego patrzenia serce Johnny’ego szybowało. — Miałem już dość prawdziwych kłopotów na dziś wieczór, następny tydzień i nadchodzącą dekadę.

— A co powiesz na pizzę? — zapytał Johnny. — Możemy ją wziąć na wynos do Baxter Building. Pozwolę ci jeść w laboratorium Reeda. Pizza to nie kłopoty.

— Pochodnio, z tobą? Z tobą wszystko oznacza kłopoty.

— Jasne — powiedział Johnny, patrząc za nim. — Czyli to znaczy „nie”. Świetnie.

**sss**

Zdjęcia trafiły do Internetu parę dni później, kiedy Johnny próbował, i próbował, i w końcu, w końcu udało mu się zapomnieć o nocy spędzonej z Peterem Parkerem. Wiedział, że musi być źle, kiedy Ben bez żadnego dokuczania rzucił tym swoim grobowym głosem:

— Powinieneś coś zobaczyć, Zapałko.

To moje zdjęcia, zorientował się Johnny, czując ukłucie bólu. Te, które zrobił głupią, antyczną komórką Petera. Ten był poza kadrem na większości z nich, więc było widać tylko Johnny’ego, leżącego na łóżku, owiniętego do pasa w kołdrę, z głupim, zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na swojej głupiej, zadowolonej twarzy, z głupimi rękoma jakiegoś faceta na jego torsie, palcami skierowanymi w stronę brzucha. Na jednym było widać dolną część twarzy Petera z zarostem i głupim, pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

Johnny jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Nie warto mieć nadziei, że to tylko jedna strona, prawda?

— Trafiłeś na ONTD** — wtrącił Franklin z drugiego końca pokoju.

— I do telewizji — dodała Valeria. — Ale tylko E!, więc wiesz.

— Dzieci, nie googlujcie wujka — powiedziała Sue, używając swojego najlepszego besztającego tonu. Położyła rękę na ramieniu Johnny’ego i uścisnęła ja, oferując pocieszenie. Johnny oparł głowę na jej ramieniu.

— Niech cię, panie Nie Plotkuję, Z Kim Się Całuję — jęknął.

— Johnny — odezwała się Sue tym samym tonem, którego użyła na dzieciach. Zacmokała, kiedy zaczął znowu przeglądać zdjęcia. — To nie było mądre.

— Cóż, to cały ja, nie? — odpowiedział.

Zmierzwiła mu włosy i dodała delikatnie:

— Uważaj następnym razem, okej? Nie musisz dawać im więcej amunicji.

**sss**

Johnny zadzwonił do Jen.

— To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment — powiedziała, kiedy odebrała. Uśmiechnął się.

— Zajęta byciem zajętą? — spytał. — Hej, jest jakiś dobry kawał o seksie z astronautą?

— Naprawdę nie wiem — warknęła Jen. Rozległo się uderzenie i odgłos zaskakująco przypominający wycie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał zaniepokojony Johnny.

— Pewnie — odparła Jen. — Jest po prostu... no, wspaniale. Hej, nie wiesz czy hotelowe noże są zrobione z prawdziwego srebra?

— Co? — rzucił Johnny.

Jen zaklęła i rozłączyła się.

**sss**

Peter Parker wyśledził Johnny’ego następnego dnia. Nie było to łatwe, bo Johnny starał się nie wyróżniać z tłumu (bardziej niż kiedykolwiek). Ale nagle, na środku ulicy, popołudniu, ktoś szarpnął go za łokieć. Johnny odwrócił się i zauważył Petera, bladego i z potarganymi włosami. Miał pod okiem świeżą śliwę. Johnny otworzył usta, chcąc zapytać, jak to się stało, ale zdecydował, że go to nie obchodzi.

— Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? — zapytał Peter.

— Nie da rady — odpowiedział Johnny, strzepując z ramienia jego rękę. Opuścił okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nos i pokazał iskry w oczach, wystarczające, aby uchodziły za groźne (Peter nawet nie drgnął). — Zadzwoń do moich ludzi, umów się na spotkanie.

Peter znowu go złapał, a Johnny nadal był zaskoczony jego siłą.

— Nie chciałem, aby te zdjęcia wyciekły — powiedział Peter. — Musisz mi uwierzyć. Nie jestem jednym z tych facetów.

Johnny chciał kazać mu się jebać, ale coś na twarzy Petera go zatrzymało.

— Dwie minuty — rzucił, na co Peter uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Zaciągnął go do kawiarni; Johnny poprawił okulary i kapelusz, czując się dziwnie niepewnie. To nie był jego pierwszy skandal; nie wiedział, czemu akurat właśnie ten tak go drażnił.

Zgadywał, że to przez Petera. Lubił go. Tego ranka w hotelu po ślubie Jen czuł się szczęśliwy. Naprawdę szczęśliwy. To samo uczucie rozbłysło teraz, gdy patrzył na Petera, w zakręcony sposób przystojnego mimo limo pod okiem. Peter spojrzał na niego i Johnny poczuł coś niepokojąco podobnego do trzepotania motyli w brzuchu.

Zdusił je w zarodku.

 _Nie zagalopowuj się, Iskierko_ , pomyślał swoim najlepszym Głosem Bena.

— Mogę ci postawić kawę? — zapytał po chwili niezręcznie Peter, a Johnny prychnął.

— Na to trochę za późno — odpowiedział, przez co Peter skrzywił się. — Nie, czekaj... ja kupię ci kawę, a ty opowiesz o zdjęciach.

— Słuchaj, wiem, że myślisz, że wrzuciłem te zdjęcia do sieci jako... zemstę czy coś — zaczął Peter, kiedy usiedli przy odosobnionym stoliku na tyłach, Johnny plecami do ściany, nie ściągając okularów, a Peter naprzeciwko niego.

— Tak właściwie to pomyślałem, że chciałeś na nich zarobić — wtrącił Johnny. — Ale mów dalej.

Peter zmarszczył nos. Było to dziwnie rozkoszne.

— To zdjęcia zrobione telefonem. Są _okropne_.

— No tak, ale jestem na nich nagi — odparł Johnny. — Sądzę, że są warte więcej, niż sobie zdajesz sprawę czy, najwidoczniej, doceniasz.

Peter wymamrotał coś pod nosem — Johnny chyba usłyszał: _Doceniłem to, i to jak, bałwanie_ , co usatysfakcjonowało go trochę — po czym dodał na głos:

— I w ogóle to nawet nie ja je zrobiłem. Nie było żadnej premedytacji, żadnego samozadowolenia, że w końcu mam zdjęcia nagiego celebryty, które ustawią mnie do końca życia! Wziąłeś mój telefon i sam je zrobiłeś.

— Przecież to wiem — odpowiedział Johnny, krzyżując ręce na torsie i odchylając się na oparcie. Poczuł powoli wkradającą się w niego irytację, podobną do ukłucia gorąca pod skórą. Musiał ochłonąć. — Do rzeczy.

— Ukradziono mi telefon — rzucił Peter. — Cóż, bardziej... zhakowano. Wiesz, że robię zdjęcia Spider–Manowi, prawda?

— Tja — odparł Johnny przez wzgląd na Pajęczaka. Wiedział, że lubił Petera z jakiegoś powodu. — Tylko tobie wychodzą dobre ujęcia. On to docenia.

Coś jak zaskoczenie przemknęło przez twarz Petera, ale szybko zniknęło. Za to zarumienił się aż po czubki uszu.

— Tak, cóż, uch... powiedz mu, że nie ma sprawy, chyba — powiedział, pokrywając zawstydzenie kaszlnięciem. Podejrzenie, znajome uczucie, zaiskrzyło w piersi Johnny’ego.

 _Och_ , pomyślał. _To by wiele wyjaśniało_.

— W każdym razie, słuchaj, robiłem zdjęcia Spider–Manowi walczącemu z Elektro i ten tak jakby... przeszedł przez mój telefon — tłumaczył Peter. — I chyba jakoś zabrał te zdjęcia ze sobą.

Johnny spojrzał na niego znad okularów.

— Czekaj — odezwał się. — Mówisz, że _jebany Elektro_ wrzucił moje nagie fotki do neta?

Peter zaczerwienił się aż po kołnierzyk koszulki.

— Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć... — zaczął, ale Johnny zatrzymał go uniesieniem ręki, śmiejąc się.

— Ależ proszę, nie, całkowicie ci wierzę — powiedział. — To takie... taki z niego trzeciorzędny zawodnik, nawet bym się nie kłopotał walką z nim, a on wrzuca online moje nagie fotki. To po prostu... ugh, tak do mnie pasuje, że aż za bardzo. Coś takiego nigdy nie przydarzyłoby się Benowi. — Urwał, po czym dodał: — Pewnie dlatego, że nikt by _nie chciał_ nagich zdjęć Bena.

Peter prychnął w swoją kawę, po czym wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

— Więc... w każdym razie, to tyle. Przykro mi, że tak się stało, ale chciałem się wytłumaczyć.

— Okej — odparł Johnny. — I?

Peter uniósł brew.

— I? — powtórzył. — I co?

— Tylko tyle mi chciałeś powiedzieć? — naciskał Johnny, mając nadzieję na... cokolwiek. Wyznanie namiętności aż po grób? Raczej nie, a na samą myśl o tym i tak wywracał oczami. Ale chciał czegoś, czegoś więcej. — Goniłeś mnie po mieście tylko po to, żeby to wyjaśnić?

— No cóż, tak — odpowiedział Peter, patrząc na Jonnny’ego, jakby układał z niego puzzle. — Dlaczego? Co ci chodzi po głowie?

Johnny wiedział, co mu chodziło po głowie i wiedział, że to zły pomysł.

Ale kim byłby Johnny Storm, gdyby nie jego złe pomysły?

— Parę ulic stąd jest dobry hotel — poinformował. — Wynajmijmy sobie pokój.

**sss**

— Jesteś naprawdę gorący — oznajmił Peter godzinę później. Johnny opierał głowę o jego ramię, trącając nosem szyję Petera. Przycisnął usta do jego skóry, nie całując jej. Peter obrócił się tak, że schował twarz we włosach Johnny’ego. Trzymał rękę na jego plecach i to było dobre. Dzięki temu Johnny czuł, jakby gdzieś przynależał.

Nie wiedział, co z tym uczuciem zrobić.

— Uch, no pewnie. Najgorętszy Superbohater magazynu People — odpowiedział i Peter zaśmiał się, albo z tego suchara, albo przez to, że czuł ruch warg Johnny’ego na swojej szyi, Johnny nie był pewny. To nie miało znaczenia. Peter miał przyjemny śmiech.

— Nie, chodzi mi o to, że przytulanie cię to jak przytulanie pieca — tłumaczył. — No dalej, złaź ze mnie.

— Nie mogę — odparł zadowolony z siebie Johnny. — To ty mnie trzymasz.

— No wiem — rzucił Peter. — Nie mogę przestać. To okropne.

— Więc raczej będziesz to musiał jakoś znieść — powiedział Johnny. Peter westchnął głęboko; oddechem zmierzwił włosy Johnny’ego.

— Chyba masz rację — odpowiedział. Johnny wyprostował się trochę, tylko na tyle, aby na niego spojrzeć, i zaskoczyło go, gdy Peter dotknął jego twarzy, pocierając żuchwę palcami. Przykrył jego dłoń swoją, przytrzymując ją tam, gdzie była. — Hej — dodał Peter. Z jego brązowych oczu nie dało się nic odczytać. Johnny chciał wiedzieć, o czym on myślał.

— No hej — odrzekł. — Co?

— Nic — odpowiedział Peter, marszcząc brwi. — Tylko... Jesteś inny, tak z bliska. Kiedy nie zachowujesz się jak Ludzka Pochodnia, Medialna Dziwka i Robaczek Świętojański.

To trochę zabolało. Johnny spróbował o tym nie myśleć.

— Nie zachowuję się inaczej — oznajmił. Peter uśmiechnął się i go pocałował.

— Skoro tak mówisz, Płomienny Móżdżku — skomentował i coś w Johnnym drgnęło na brzmienie znajomego przezwiska wymyślonego przez Spider–Mana, wypowiedzianego przez tę nową parę warg. Wydał z siebie dźwięk pełen zadowolenia i Peter zamarł, więc Johnny oddał pocałunek mocniej. Ugryzł jego wargę. Peter znowu objął go rękoma, przytrzymując blisko i Johnny musiał przerwać pocałunek, żeby móc się z zadowoleniem roześmiać, nagle czując się lekko.

Spojrzał na twarz Petera i pomyślał: _Lubię go. Bardzo go lubię._ Co było głupie, ale prawdziwe. Głupie decyzje, tak to robi Johnny Storm; zawsze zachodził z nimi daleko. Pocałował Petera, kładąc dłoń na jego karku. Peter zamruczał z zadowoleniem, które Johnny też poczuł.

Wtedy zadzwoniła komórka Petera. Jeden sygnał, a potem dwa krótkie.

Peter zamarł, a następnie wypuścił Johnny’ego i sięgnął po komórkę. Johnny złapał go za rękę.

— Zignoruj to — powiedział. — No weź, sprawdzisz później.

Peter spojrzał na niego zarówno ze zdenerwowaniem, jak i przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.

— To może być ważne.

— Wiedziałbyś, gdyby było ważne — odparł Johnny.

— Nie mam Fantastycznego Sygnału — rzucił, kręcąc głową. — Muszę sprawdzić. Ktoś może mnie potrzebować.

— Co, ktoś będzie potrzebował pomocy fotograficznej? — prychnął Johnny. — Druhny nie uśmiechają się do aparatu? Nikt inny nie powie Wolverine’owi, że ma brokuły między zębami?

— A oto znany i znienawidzony Johnny Storm — oznajmił Peter pod nosem, ale nie tak cicho, aby Johnny go nie dosłyszał. Wypuścił go, opadając na poduszki i krzyżując ręce na piersi; naprawdę chciałby, żeby ten komentarz mógł po prostu po nim spłynąć. Wyglądało na to, że Peter mógł go zgasić równie szybko, jak rozpalić.

Peter zakładał dżinsy jedną ręką, przewijając wiadomości w telefonie drugą. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Muszę iść. W śródmieściu zauważono Rhino. Muszę porobić zdjęcia.

— Zostaw to komuś innemu — zaproponował Johnny.

— Nie mogę — odpowiedział Peter, ze śmiechem nieprzyjemnie drażniącym uszy Johnny’ego. — Wierz mi, chciałbym, ale naprawdę nie mogę. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, okej? Po prostu naprawdę muszę już iść.

— Tja, dobra — rzucił Johnny, machnąwszy ręką. — Nieważne.

Peter zerknął na niego ponad ramieniem, jednocześnie zakładając koszulę.

— _Fochasz_ się na mnie? — zapytał, unosząc brwi. Johnny spojrzał na niego wilkiem, na co Peter wywrócił oczami. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o romantyzm sprzed piętnastu minut.

Johnny wzruszył ramionami, przysuwając się, kiedy Peter pochylił się po pocałunek na do widzenia. Położył mu rękę na karku, ale Peter był spięty; zderzyli się zębami i Peter odsunął się bardzo szybko. Johnny czuł, jak zawód skręca mu wnętrzności.

Po wyjściu Petera włączył telewizor i rzeczywiście, mówili w wiadomościach o Rhino rozwalającym, o dziwo, ciężarówki z jedzeniem. Johnny westchnął i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego wiedza, że Peter nie skłamał, nie poprawiła mu humoru.

Pięć minut później na miejscu pojawił się Spider–Man — kamera próbowała za nim nadążyć — i Johnny zmrużył oczy. Podejrzenie na nowo w nim odżyło.

Zadzwonił do Jen.

— Nie wiesz czasem może czegoś o tojadzie? — zapytała, odbierając po trzecim sygnale. Johnny uniósł brew.

— Nie? — odpowiedział. — Słuchaj, mam problem.

— Mów szybko — nakazała. Po jej stronie słuchawki rozległ się odgłos skrobania, jakby przesuwano po podłodze ciężki mebel. Johnny usłyszał jeszcze skowyt i wycie.

— Gdzie jesteś? — zapytał. — Potrzebujesz pomocy?

— Nadal na miesiącu miodowym — wymamrotała Jen. — Cholerny księżyc. Nie, spoko, dam sobie radę. Po co dzwonisz?

— Myślę, że sypiam z groupie superbohatera — wyznał Johnny. Przez dłuższą chwilę u Jen nie było słychać nic prócz okazjonalnych uderzeń. O nic nie zapytał; cokolwiek Jen chciała robić na swoim miesiącu miodowym, to jej sprawa, nawet mimo tego, że brzmiało to, jakby gościła w pokoju stado wilków.

— No i? — zapytała w końcu Jen. — To nie pierwszy raz. Nawet nie piąty.

— Myślę, że leci na Spider–Mana — wyjaśnił Johnny, nachmurzając się. Przeczesał ręką włosy, unosząc je w nieładzie z boku. Zerknął na siebie w lustrze i musiał szybko spuścić wzrok: potargane włosy, pochmurna mina, coraz bardziej widoczna malinka, którą Peter wcześniej mu zrobił. — Przynajmniej ja to tak odbieram.

— Dobra, jasne — odpowiedziała Jen, ale jej ton wskazywał na to, że o czymś mu nie mówiła.

— Co? — zapytał.

— Więc chodzi o twoje problemy odnośnie Spider–Mana, hę? — oznajmiła Jen. — Nie żebym coś mówiła, Płomyczku, ale liczba dramatów w twoim życiu, w które zamieszany jest Pajęczynomóżdżek, sięga nieba.

— Nieprawda — skłamał Johnny.

— Słuchaj, muszę kończyć — rzuciła Jen. — Ta szafa nie utrzyma drzwi na zawsze.

— Co, do diabła, _robicie_ z Johnem? — zapytał, ale Jen rozłączyła się, zanim jeszcze skończył mówić.

Walka nadal trwała; kiedy Johnny spojrzał w telewizor, Spider–Man akurat został rzucony z masywnych ramion Rhino prosto w Starbucksa.

— Nie mam problemów związanych ze Spider–Manem — powiedział sam do siebie. — Ani problemów z Peterem Parkerem.

**sss**

Spider–Man robił trudności z próbowaniem nie posiadania związanych z nim problemów.

— Unikasz mnie? — zapytał Johnny, podlatując do niego w środę następnego tygodnia. Nie widział go od kilki dni. Peter też nie zadzwonił, co za niespodzianka. A na dodatek ktoś zrobił Johnny’emu parę zdjęć, kiedy wychodził z hotelu i teraz rozeszła się plotka, że był tam z mężczyzną z tych jakże skandalicznych zdjęć z komórki.

Spider–Man tylko na niego zerknął swoimi dużymi, pustymi oczami.

— Dlaczego miałbym cię unikać? — spytał. — Ja niczego i nikogo nie unikam. Rozmawiałeś może z moim terapeutą?

Bujnął się na sieci szybciej niż zwykle. Johnny zmrużył oczy i wystrzelił za nim.

— No nie wiem — powiedział. — Może temu, że próbujesz ode mnie uciec _w tej chwili_?

Johnny nie był pewny, przez tę maskę, ale Spider–Man miał chyba w sobie wystarczająco dużo przyzwoitości, żeby poczuć się winnym.

— Nie dramatyzuj, Podpałko. Po prostu muszę gdzieś być. Nasza miłość nie umarła.

Johnny prychnął.

— Tja, jasne. Zachowywałeś się dziwnie od tygodni. Co jest?

— Nie musisz czasem podręczyć Galactusa? — zapytał Spider–Man.

— Nie — odpowiedział Johnny. Coś mu przyszło na myśl, przez co poczuł jakby miał lód w żyłach; nie cierpiał tego uczucia. Jego płomienie nawet przygasły na chwilę. Zaognił je wyżej, goręcej, wykorzystując powstałe w ten sposób przyspieszenie, aby wlecieć przed Spider–Mana i odwrócić się twarzą do niego. — Zachowujesz się tak od czasu, kiedy pojawiły się te zdjęcia. Te z poranka po ślubie Shulkie.

— Twoje nazywanie mnie dziwnym to jakby kocioł przyganiał garnkowi, Pochodnio — rzucił Spider–Man, co wcale nie było odpowiedzią. Johnny spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

— O to chodzi? — zapytał. — Bo jeśli tak... to niefajnie.

— Nie chodzi o to — odpowiedział Spider–Man, lądując zgrabnie na dachu budynku. Usadowił się na jego krańcu, patrząc na Johnny’ego. — O nic nie chodzi. Przyrzekam ci, po prostu jestem bardzo, bardzo zajęty.

— Mógłbyś mi po prostu powiedzieć — zaczął Johnny — gdybyś miał jakiś problem. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie?

— No — odparł Spider–Man. Nie brzmiał przekonująco. Johnny zacisnął dłonie w pięści. — Słuchaj, naprawdę muszę iść. Do zobaczenia, okej?

Skoczył na sieci, zostawiając unoszącego się w powietrzu Johnny’ego samego. Ten odetchnął głęboko i wyrzucił z siebie strumień małych iskierek, które zasyczały i zgasły.

— Dlaczego ostatnio wszystko tak ssie? — zapytał. Siedzący obok gołąb spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Sfrustrowany Johnny zawrócił i poleciał do Baxter Building.

**sss**

— Co się dzieje?

Johnny spojrzał na Sue. Przez jej hełm nadal było widać pełen zatroskania wyraz twarzy. Rozluźnił jedną rękę, którą trzymał się siedzenia i machnął nią w geście _nic mi nie jest_ , pomimo że statek przechylił się niebezpiecznie na lewo.

— Poza tym, że dwie minuty dalszej jazdy Bena w tym kierunku sprawią, że zostaniemy zjedzeni? — rzucił. — To nic.

— Jeżdżenie to twoja działka, Zapałko — burknął Ben z kokpitu. — Ja pilotuję tę dziecinkę... i chciałbym zobaczyć, czy poradziłbyś sobie lepiej.

Johnny zrobił minę w stronę krzesła Bena.

— Nie o to mi chodziło — wtrąciła Sue. — Od paru dni jesteś jakiś taki cichy.

— Mhm — zgodził się Reed z siedzenia pasażera. — To trochę niepokojące... Ben, uważaj na...

— Widzę, Gumowaty! — przerwał mu Ben, a statkiem znowu szarpnęło. Johnny uderzył ramieniem w ścianę.

Dwie minuty później Ben zrobił beczkę. Johnny podejrzewał, że z czystego pragnienia zemsty.

**sss**

Następnym razem Johnny zobaczył Petera na wyścigu. Było niesamowicie — wyszedł z samochodu, czując się świetnie, _zwycięsko_ , z nadal pulsującą mu w żyłach adrenaliną, a potem ściągnął kask i Peter po prostu… był tam. W tłumie.

To głupie, że Johnny poznałby go wszędzie.

Potem go w tym tłumie zgubił, co było do przewidzenia. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o sentymenty. Odetchnął powietrzem gorętszym niż powinien i wmówił sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia. Ważny był wyścig. Pozwolił, aby go odciągnięto na bok, do czekających na wywiad reporterów. Pora przykleić na twarz czarujący uśmiech i zachować tą twarz albo stawić czoło dezaprobacie Sue.

Więc nie był przygotowany na zobaczenie Petera tego samego dnia po raz kolejny, na benefisie charytatywnym, na który udał się tuż po wyścigu. Przez przypadek przerwał wywiad, ale to nic takiego, bo ile razy może mówić o tym, w czym śpi, lub co nosi pod konkretnym kostiumem.

— Hej, zaczekaj! — zawołał. Peter spojrzał na niego, a na twarzy miał wypisane poczucie winy. _Cóż, dobrze_ , pomyślał Johnny. _Powinien czuć się winny._ Na głos zapytał: — Co ty tu robisz?

Peter wzruszył ramionami i uniósł aparat. Wolną rękę trzymał w kieszeni, stopą wybijał rytm na podłodze.

— Jameson zwolnił faceta, który powinien tu być. Znowu. Więc zajmuję jego miejsce.

— Więc? Podobał ci się wyścig? — spytał Johnny. — Byłeś tam. Widziałem cię.

Peter znowu wzruszył ramionami.

— Tja, Jameson tego gościa też zwolnił. Nie moja działka — dodał. — Trudno rozróżnić samochody. Poza tym zaczynam się martwić, że ktoś wjedzie w trybuny i nas zabije. I mówiąc „ktoś”, mam na myśli ciebie.

— Jestem świetnym kierowcą! — oburzył się Johnny.

— Jeździsz bardzo szybko w kółko — skwitował Peter. — Jestem całkiem pewny, że trenują do tego małpy.

— Spadaj — odparł Johnny. — Pokaż mi już lepiej te zdjęcia.

Pochylił się nad ramieniem Petera, pewnie zbyt blisko, kiedy ten przerzucał zdjęcia. Były to dobre ujęcia i Johnny poczuł, że się uśmiecha, przeżywając na nowo ostatnie okrążenie, najbardziej zbliżone do latania, kiedy nie miał swoich płomieni.

— Chcę kopie — oznajmił. Peter prychnął. Przerzucił na następną fotografię, ale to był już koniec ujęć z wyścigu, bo Johnny zobaczył zdjęcie Spider–Mana, wyglądającego niemożliwie wdzięcznie na tle nieba. Było naprawdę niezłe. Johnny poczuł ucisk w piersi, patrząc na nie. — Naprawdę lubisz robić zdjęcia Spider–Manowi, co?

— Ktoś musi — odparł Peter. — Inaczej jego jedyne ujęcia byłyby ciemne _i_ rozmazane. To byłoby okropne.

— Tja — zaczął Johnny, ale zanim dodał coś więcej, zauważył znajomą twarz zbliżającą się ku niemu. — Kurwa. Dalej, musimy się schować, no dalej.

Wystartował, ciągnąc Petera za sobą, klucząc w tłumie.

— Gdzie idziemy? — zawołał Peter.

— Gdzieś, gdzie mogę zabarykadować drzwi! — odkrzyknął Johnny. Znaleźli się razem w łazience. Była ładna, jak na łazienkę, ale co najważniejsze, można się było w niej zamknąć. Johnny oparł się o drzwi i odetchnął.

— Wyjaśnisz? — zapytał Peter.

— Była dziewczyna — rzucił Johnny. — Nie umawiaj się z reporterami. To się kończy źle.

— Myślę, że po prostu dla ciebie to się kończy źle — powiedział Peter, patrząc na niego dziwnie. — Czyli nie tylko mnie doprowadzasz do szału. Dobrze wiedzieć.

Johnny nie powinien poczuć się przez to tak szczęśliwy.

— To chyba tyczy się wszystkich osób pracujących dla gazet.

— Pewnie tak — odpowiedział Peter. Spojrzał na Johnny’ego. Ten spojrzał na niego i Peter nawet nie zamrugał, a Johnny wyszczerzył się i uniósł brew. — Nie ma mowy — dodał Peter, kręcąc głową. — To się nie stanie. Nie znowu.

— Jesteśmy tu zamknięci przez najbliższą przyszłość — mówił Johnny. — Wierz mi, ona się _nie_ poddaje.

— Chyba że w związku z tobą — rzucił Peter, co zabolało tylko dlatego, że było prawdziwe. To, że Johnny nadal chciał przysunąć się do pocałunku ssało, ale zrobił to i tak. Peter wydał z siebie najpewniej zirytowany odgłos, ale oddał pocałunek. — To głupie. Znowu będziesz biernie agresywny, a ja wyjdę stąd z koszulą tył na przód, a potem w sieci będą krążyły naprawdę ciekawe plotki.

— Nadal będą plotkami, jeśli będą prawdziwe? — zapytał Johnny.

— Naprawdę nie cierpię się za to, że bardziej mnie obchodzi ściągnięcie twojej koszuli niż kłócenie się o to — oznajmił Peter. Uśmiech Johnny’ego był tak szeroki, że aż bolał.

**sss**

— Nie cierpię cię — orzekł Peter. — Dlaczego ciągle to robimy?

— Jestem ciachem — odpowiedział Johnny, zakładać koszulę. — A ty jesteś dziwnie pociągający.

— Dzięki — rzekł Peter, wywracając oczami. Nic więcej nie powiedział. Cisza działała Johnny’emu na nerwy.

— Więc to jest ta chwila, w której znowu ze mną zrywasz, prawda? — zapytał. Peter odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

— Nie byliśmy razem — sprostował. Johnny się zjeżył.

— No _nie_ , ale _moglibyśmy_ — stwierdził — ale ty z jakiegoś głupiego powodu nie chcesz dać mi szansy…

— W jaki sposób to, że jestem z tobą w łazience, nie jest dawaniem ci szansy? — zapytał Peter.

— …i jesteś zakochany w Spider–Manie, co jest _absurdalne_ — skończył Johnny, patrząc spode łba. Peter zamarł.

— Jestem _co_? — wydusił, a potem dodał ciszej: — Nie jestem zakochany w Spider–Manie.

— Słuchaj, to nie musi być jakaś wielka tajemnica czy coś — oświadczył Johnny, unosząc obie ręce w obronnym geście. — To oczywiste. Zdjęcia, które mu robisz? Tylko mówię, idź dalej tą drogą, a na jej końcu czeka cię tylko złamane serce. Zaufaj mi w tej kwestii.

Peter patrzył na niego zmrużonymi oczami. Przez jakiś czas ruszał żuchwą, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś — wyrzucił w końcu — że jesteś zakochany w Spider–Manie?

— Nie, powiedziałem, że _ty_ jesteś zakochany w Spider–Manie — odpowiedział Johnny, wywracając oczami. — Ja tylko… rzucałem sugestiami. Raz czy dwa. Koleś ani razu nie załapał, no więc wiesz. To tyle.

Może była to wina oświetlenia, ale przez chwilę Peter wyglądał, jakby cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Wstał.

— Muszę iść — oznajmił.

— Tja, dobra — skwitował Johnny, starając się bezskutecznie zignorować ciężar w żołądku.

— Już powinno być bezpiecznie, prawda? Naprawdę muszę zacząć nosić okulary i kapelusz — wymamrotał Peter. Zatrzymał się, poprawiając nerwowo pasek torby, ale pochylił się i pocałował Johnny’ego. Inaczej niż wcześniej, miękko i delikatnie. Wargi Petera były podgryzione.

— Walić to — oznajmił Johnny, kiedy się odsunął. — Dobra, wyjdę pierwszy i podpalę roślinę w doniczce czy coś takiego. Będziesz mógł się wyślizgnąć bez skandalu.

Peter uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Czasami jesteś w porządku, Johnny Stormie.

— Tja, tja — odpowiedział Johnny. — Spider–Man _tego_ by dla ciebie nie zrobił.

— To byłoby dziwniejsze niż myślisz — skomentował Peter.

**sss**

— Co się robi, kiedy rodzą się w tobie uczucia do faceta, tylko że jesteś całkiem pewny, że on się buja w facecie, do którego wcześniej coś czułeś, a przez „wcześniej” mam na myśli, że może nadal coś czujesz? — zapytał Johnny, kiedy Jen odebrała telefon.

— Cokolwiek zamierzasz zrobić, nie wychodź za niego — powiedziała. — Skończy się to pewnie tym, że będziesz strzelać do niego tojadem i zakuwać w łańcuchy w hotelowej szafie.

— Co?

— Nic — odpowiedziała Jen i rozłączyła się.

— Walić to — rzucił Johnny. — Zapytam Sue.

**sss**

Promienie zamrażające były najmniej lubianą rzeczą Johnny’ego. Dziewięć razy na dziesięć nawet nie działały, przez co ten dziesiąty raz był o wiele gorszy. Czuł, jakby coś go zamroziło od środka, jakby nigdy już nie miał się rozgrzać, jakby mógłby zedrzeć sobie gardło krzycząc _płomienie!_ , ale na próżno.

Jakby tego było mało, to na dodatek był tu Peter. Super. Nie tylko Johnny był zredukowany do drżenia na ziemi, ale stało się to na oczach faceta, do którego pałał niezrozumiałym uczuciem. Fantastycznie.

— Przykro mi — powiedział Peterowi, siedząc przy nim skulony w ciemności. Zęby mu dzwoniły. Dłonie Petera były jak głownie; Koleś od Zamrażającego Promienia (nie zasługiwał na prawdziwe imię) rozkazał mu zostać z Johnnym, drwiąc, że „zamroził Pochodnię”.

Johnny go zniszczy, gdy tylko uda mu się odzyskać czucie.

— Niech ci nie będzie — odparł Peter. Kawałek dalej rozległo się podciąganie nosem (reszta cywilów była stłoczona w holu) i zgrzytanie. Dobiegało ze skarbca, tego był Johnny pewny. Wyglądało na to, że Koleś od Zamrażającego Promienia nie miał szczęścia. — Szczęście Parkera. Takie rzeczy zawsze mi się zdarzają.

— Zanim mnie trafił, wysłałem sygnał — oznajmił Johnny. — Reszta Fantastycznych powinna pojawić się jako wsparcie za chwilę.

Przez minutę Peter milczał.

— Naprawdę nie wyglądasz dobrze.

Johnny zaśmiał się.

— Czuję się jeszcze gorzej. — Peter puścił go. Johnny chciał złapać go za ręce, ale jego palce były niezgrabne i nie mógł przestać się trząść. — Co robisz?

— Nie zeświruj, okej? — poprosił Peter, co było najmniej uspokajającą rzeczą, jaką w tym momencie mógł powiedzieć. Potem zniknął, a Johnny drżał w ciemności samotnie, starając się ogarnąć na tyle, żeby chociaż kuśtykać za nim.

Rozległ się łomot, potem krzyk. Johnny rozpoznał dźwięk zamrażającego promienia i skulił się.

— Nie bądź głupi — wymamrotał pod nosem. — No weź, Pete, nie rób głupstw.

Kolejny krzyk i stłumiony dźwięk, który coś Johnny’emu przypominał, ale nie mógł go nigdzie umiejscowić.

Nagle zapaliło się światło. Cywile byli bezpieczni, mrugali, patrząc w stronę sufitu. Johnny też tam spojrzał i zobaczył Kolesia od Zamrażającego Promienia i jego dziwacznych sługusów przyklejonych do sufitu.

Petera nie było.

Johnny’emu szczęka opadła.

— Bez jaj — rzucił. — Nie ma mowy.

**sss**

Johnny zrobił jedyną rozsądną rzecz w tej sytuacji: ześwirował. Świrował przez całe dwa dni. Podczas drugiego z nich Ben podszedł i stanął nad nim, leżącym na podłodze salonu, i oświadczył:

— Jeślibym wiedział, że aby cię zamknąć wystarczą zamrażające promienie, to kazałbym Gumowatemu zrobić takie już lata temu.

— Haha — odpowiedział Johnny i pokazał mu środkowy palec ogromną, płonącą ręką. Ben burknął i uklęknął obok niego. Johnny skierował nieprzyjemny wzrok na jego kolana. — Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Jestem załamany.

— Weź się w garść, frajerze — powiedział Ben. — Patrzenie, jak się dąsasz, nie jest tak zabawne, jak myślałem.

Johnny by się nie dąsał, gdyby Peter łaskawie do niego zadzwonił. Spider–Man. Ktokolwiek. Ale nie, Peter odszedł i od tej pory cisza w eterze. Nawet żadnego SMSa o treści: _Sorry, jestem Twoim psiapsielem od walczenia ze zbrodnią_.

Ale Ben miał rację. Dąsanie się ssało, wiec o zachodzie dnia trzeciego Johnny poleciał, rozświetlając niebo słowami: _MUSIMY POROZMAWIAĆ. SPOTKAJMY SIĘ TAM, GDZIE ZAWSZE._ Podpisał to pająkiem, żeby Peter nie mógł wykręcić się stwierdzeniem, że myślał, że Johnny miał na myśli kogoś innego.

Potem poleciał na Statuę Wolności i czekał. I czekał. I jeszcze trochę czekał.

Peter przybył całe dwadzieścia minut przed czasem, który Johnny określił na własny użytek _on_ _się nie pojawi, idź do domu i rozwal coś w grach_.

— Facet z twoim zapleczem medialnym musi nauczyć wyrażać się lepiej — odezwał się Spider–Man, gdy tylko wylądował. — Bo wygooglowałem cię, zanim wyszedłem, i teraz połowa Internetu uważa, że jesteś przy nadziei z moim kosmicznym dzieckiem.

— Zapłacę ci tysiąc dolców, żebyś to potwierdził — powiedział Johnny. — Nawet nie żartuję.

Spider–Man zaśmiał się, ale wcale się do niego nie przysunął. Johnny zdecydował się go przeczekać.

— Co taka miła dziewczyna jak Lady Liberty robi z facetem jak ty? — zapytał w końcu Spider–Man z westchnięciem.

— To było kiepskie — oznajmił Johnny, wstając. — Nawet jak na ciebie, to było beznadziejne. To ty, prawda? Pete? Bo jeśli nie, to przez trzy dni żyłem w najdziwniejszym nieporozumieniu świata.

— Nie wyciągniesz aparatu? — Kiedy Johnny pokręcił głową, Spider–Man ściągnął maskę: no i proszę bardzo, oto Peter Parker. Włosy układały mu się pod dziwnym kątem. Miał pot na twarzy. Serce podskoczyło Johnny’emu do gardła. — Więc to przez to uważałem twoje stwierdzenie, że widać jak na dłoni, że jestem w sobie zakochany, za absurdalne. Mój wstręt do samego siebie niemal wyskoczył, żeby cię wyśmiać.

— I nie było żadnej okazji, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć? Ani razu? — zapytał Johnny. Peter miał tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zażenowanego.

— Ludziom wokół mnie dzieje się krzywda, Johnny — oświadczył, uparcie zaciskając zęby. — Zamierzałem po prostu… Nie wiem. Może chciałem ci powiedzieć. Ale potem… no, znaczy, Elektro zhakował mój telefon! No weź, komu się to przytrafia? Mamy szczęście, że nie dodał dwa do dwóch i nie uświadomił sobie, że telefon jest mój, pewnie przez pośpiech do zamieszczenia nagiego celebryty online. To nie było bezpieczne.

— Pete, mogłeś nie zauważyć, ale potrafię się podpalić. To ogólnie oznacza, że umiem się o siebie zatroszczyć — skwitował Johnny. Potem, chcąc wywołać u Petera uśmiech, dodał: — Plus, to były świetne nagie fotki.

— Były w porządku — odrzekł Peter. Nie opierał się, kiedy Johnny złapał go za ręce.

— Jestem na ciebie niesamowicie zły — oświadczył. — Tak aż do nieba, na poziomie „nie wiedziałem, że mogę być tak zły na ludzi, którzy nie mieszkają w Baxter Building”.

Peter zmrużył oczy.

— Czy to ta chwila, w której mnie podpalasz?

— Nie — odpowiedział Johnny. — W tej chwili pytam, czy chciałbyś się ze mną umówić, idioto.

— Kocioł i garnek, Płomyczku —rzucił Peter pod nosem. Potem głośniej dodał: — Cóż, skoro jakoś zawsze na ciebie trafiam…

Johnny przysunął się bliżej do pocałunku. Peter objął go ramionami i oddał pocałunek. Johnny poczuł się oszołomiony — oto on, na szczycie Statuy Wolności, całuje się ze Spider–Manem, który jest też Peterem Parkerem, głupkowatym fotografem ze wspaniałym uśmiechem i niesamowitymi mięśniami brzucha, i cudownyn śmiechem, przez który Johnny’emu też chce się śmiać.

— Naprawdę się cieszę, że wyglądasz całkiem–całkiem pod maską — oznajmił. — I że nie odchodziłeś ode mnie tyle razy, żeby wzdychać do Spider–Mana — dodał.

— Nie, odchodziłem od ciebie, żeby przebrać się w ciemnej alejce i lać zbirów przebrany za sieć rybacką, i żałować swoich życiowych wyborów — odpowiedział Peter.

— To jest o wiele lepsze — skwitował Johnny i pocałował go ponownie.

**sss**

Jen miała na nosie okulary i ubrana była w swoją ulubioną garsonkę, kiedy Johnny spotkał się z nią na kawie.

— Wyglądasz bardziej zielono niż zwykle — rzucił. — Opaliłaś się?

— Ugh — burknęła Jen. Przesunęła okulary na czubek głowy. — Nic mi nie mów.

— Wyglądasz, jakby potrącił cię autobus — zauważył Johnny. — Już powróciłaś do hulkowych obowiązków?

— Powiedziałam, żebyś nic nie mówił — odparła, patrząc na niego znad swojej latte. — Wiesz, wygooglowałam cię, kiedy wróciłam. Nie ma mnie dwa tygodnie, a ty kończysz w sieci nagi i w ramionach tajemniczego mężczyzny, potem zostajesz przyłapany na wykradaniu się z hotelu o jedenastej rano, a teraz jesteś zakochany w Spider–Manie?

— Z wzajemnością — skwitował Johnny. — Rozgrzewam go. Każdego w sumie.

— Czy ty kiedykolwiek zwalniasz? — zapytała Jen. Oparła łokcie na stoliku i podparła brodę dłońmi. — Co się stało z facetem, z którym spiknąłeś się na moim weselu? Fotografem ojca Johna?

— To skomplikowane — odpowiedział Johnny. Jen wywróciła oczami.

— Skomplikowane? — powtórzyła. — Powiem ci, co jest skomplikowane. Okazuje się, że wyszłam za mąż za wilkołaka.

Johnny zamarł z kawą w połowie drogi do ust.

— Cóż — zaczął. — Okej. To ma o wiele więcej sensu, niż to, o co cię posądzałem. Ale jestem całkiem pewny, że rozmawialiśmy o mnie.

Jen położyła głowę na stole i westchnęła.

**Author's Note:**

> *Johnny Cash — Ring of Fire.  
> **Oh No They Didn’t, taka... strona, I guess, o celebrytach.
> 
> Nadal A/N: Imitacja okładki znajduje się [tutaj.](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v238/AmethystBubble/unconventionalcourtship1_zpsfc46de3b.jpg)
> 
> Najwyraźniej książki w tym wydaniu harlequinowskim są robione parami, gdzie druga książka jest luźno powiązana z pierwszą. Do tego fika nie ma pary, ale gdyby była, [to wyglądałoby to tak](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v238/AmethystBubble/unconventionalcourtship2_zps16591831.jpg).


End file.
